When Carson met Vala
by raisintorte
Summary: So, I hear you’re the man who controls the ancient gene. [Vala and Carson, SGASG1 Crossover, Spoilers through Intruder and Avalon]


For **caroly214** who wanted Vala/Carson and a remote control.  
**Spoilers:** Through Intruder and Avalon Part I.  
**A/N:** Thanks to **daisycm83** for betaing.

* * *

Carson was packing up crates in the back room of the infirmary when she walked in and started causing trouble. People had been going in and out of the infirmary all day--there had been a few emergencies and lots of noise, but she was the first to draw his attention and make him poke his head out the door.

He had never seen anyone like her before. She looked like, well for lack of a better comparison, dominatrix Barbie.

She was giving the doctor who was examining her trouble, and if Carson wasn't mistaken, she was openly propositioning both of the SF's guarding her at the same time.

Carson had no idea who she was, but she was amusing to say the least. He was almost disappointed when she walked out of the room, taking all of her excitement and energy with her. But he had a lot of things to pack and not enough time to do it, so back to it he went.

He didn't see her again until he took his lunch break. He was walking down the hall when an arm snaked out of a storage closet and pulled him in.

"What's this now? It took Carson's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness and another few to realize who had pulled him in, it was the woman from the infirmary.

"I saw you staring at me in the infirmary earlier. I think we could be good friends."

Carson was still very confused. "Wait. No. Stop touching me. Where are the SF's that were with you earlier?" Her hands were rubbing all over him and Carson was trying to stop her, but she was a very determined woman.

"So, I hear you're the man who controls the ancient gene." She purred as she ran her fingers up and down his arms.

"What? No. Well, I guess I am the one who discovered its existence, and I do give out the gene therapy, but I wouldn't exactly say that I control the ancient gene." Carson did not have a good feeling about where this conversation was going.

"Right, you give out the gene therapy. Having the gene would be very useful in my line of business. I want it. And you're going to give it to me!" She had stopped moving her hands but they kept a light grip on his arms.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. And what exactly is your line of business?" Carson could practically hear her mentally reevaluating her strategy and determining a course of action for her next move.

"Why not? I could be a good friend to you Dr. Beckett, a _very good friend_." The look she was giving Carson was almost predatory and he noted that she had failed to answer his question about her occupation.

Carson was about to try and push his way out of the closet when he heard shouting in the hall.

"Vala! Vala! Get your thieving, deceitful ass out here! I know you're in this corridor somewhere!" Carson recognized Dr. Jackson's voice, and he did not sound amused.

Well, now Carson had a name to go with the pretty face. Vala. It was fitting.

"Vala! Now! Don't make me have to find you!"

Vala looked as if she couldn't decide what to do next when the decision was made for her as the door was yanked open by a very angry looking Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"There's my Daniel! I was just having a conversation with the good doctor here--trying to convince him of the benefits of being my friend. Would you like to join us?"

Carson didn't think he had ever seen anyones face turn the shade of purple that Dr. Jackson's face currently was turning. Carson could almost see steam coming out of the man's ears. Dr. Jackson grabbed Vala's arm and pulled her out of the closet.

"Oh Daniel! I knew you liked it rough, but in public like this? I didn't know you had it in you." Vala smirked at Dr. Jackson and then turned back and winked at Carson. Dr. Jackson shoved her towards the waiting SF's and told them to take her back to her quarters.

"I'm sorry about that Carson. What did she want?" Dr. Jackson closed the door behind Carson as he headed out of the closet.

"The ATA gene therapy."

Dr. Jackson closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples. "That would have been a disaster…though it _would_ be interesting to see if the therapy would work on someone with naquada in their system."

"She has naquada in her system? Please tell me she was a Tok'ra."

Dr. Jackson started laughing. "Nope, Goa'uld. Are you okay? It's not as bad as it sounds. Let's get some lunch and I'll tell you about the time she hijacked the Prometheus." Dr. Jackson clapped Carson on the back and the two men made their way towards the mess hall.

And to think, his day had started off so quiet and peaceful.


End file.
